


Meet The Mom

by yayalovesyou



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Brio, F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayalovesyou/pseuds/yayalovesyou
Summary: An accident forces Beth to meet Rio's ex and the mother of his child.





	Meet The Mom

“I think we should just do pizza for dinner tonight,” Beth said, looking at the chaos that was her backyard. It was covered in tiny humans. All of her kids, plus Marcus, were running around, enjoying the warm summer day. “I’m too tired to cook for 7.”

 

Rio looked up from his cell phone and at Beth. “That’s fine. As long as one of them is margherita, preferably thin crust. And order from somewhere that’s actually good. A real pizzeria, not that Little Caesar’s bullshit with the fake cheese.”

 

“Why must you always be so extra? It’s pizza, covered in grease, cheese, and suspicious meat product.”

 

Rio rolled his eyes. Beth always took shots at him for being a foodie. It wasn’t his fault he liked good food, and she had a lazy and childlike palette, except for when it came to dessert.

 

“Just because you want to eat that crap doesn’t mean I want to.”

 

“Fine. Two pepperonis, one margherita.”

 

“Daddy, daddy! You have to play with us!” The adults looked up and saw Marcus running towards them, a soccer ball in his hand.

 

“You want me to play?” Rio asked, his voice getting softer. “I don’t know.”

 

“Please, please, please! You said you were going to show me and Danny some tricks.”

 

“You’re right, I did. Alright,” Rio relented, standing up. “But I’m not going easy on you guys.”

 

“We’re gonna win!”

 

“Noooo, I’m gonna win.”

 

Beth sat back and watched Rio as he played with the kids. Seeing him in daddy mode was still surreal. He was so soft, so patient, so attentive, the complete antithesis of the Rio she knew from work. It wasn’t just with Marcus either. He was great with her kids and they easily gravitated towards him in turn. The seamlessness of their blended family still gave her butterflies.

 

“You guys want some lemonade?” Beth asked. All of the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at her, the prospect of the sweet drink better than any games they were playing.

 

“YEAH!” They all shouted back. Beth got up from her spot on the back porch and headed back into her kitchen.

 

A few minutes later after her fresh pitcher of lemonade was finished, Beth made her way back into the backyard. Rio was no longer playing soccer with the boys. Instead he was sitting down, reading something on his cell phone. The boys had migrated to the treehouse.

 

“Don’t tell me they kicked your ass that easily,” Beth teased. She set the pitcher and stack of cups down on the table, slowly filling each one up.

 

“I gotta go,” Rio said, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

 

“What? No.”

 

“Carlos just called. A drop between some guys went bad, one of my men got robbed and jumped, I need to go see about it.”

 

“Carlos is competent enough to handle it, he’s your second-in-command.”

 

“Yeah, but he’s not me.”

 

“You don’t need to micromanage him.”

 

“Nah, that’s something reserved solely for you.” Rio teased. He took one of the glasses and quickly downed the drink. “I’ll be gone an hour, two tops.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.” Rio quickly kissed Beth. “Don’t let the kids drive you insane.”

 

“No promises on that one.”

 

“Order the pizzas, Mama,” Rio ordered gently. He reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He pressed two crisp $50 dollar bills into her palm. “I’ll be back soon."

 

“You better.”

 

Rio affectionately squeezed her shoulder on his way out. It was something he originally did with zero thought behind it, but now it was their thing.

 

With Rio gone, Beth ordered the pizzas and settled comfortably back into her seat. Outside of the kids excitedly yelling and talking with each other, it was a pretty quiet afternoon.

 

Her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her back pocket. An obnoxious picture of Annie took over her home screen.

 

“Hey,” she greeted upon answering.

 

“I’m bored!” Annie groaned, skipping a greeting. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m at home with the kids. Rio just stepped out to handle something with Carlos.”

 

“Did he say what?”

 

“A drop gone wrong,” Beth explained. “One of his guys got robbed and beat up.”

 

“Ooh. You have more details?”

 

“This isn’t The Sopranos, Annie. No, I don’t have details and if I did, I wouldn’t dispense them for your entertainment.”

 

“I told you I was bored. I just dropped Sadie off with Greg.”

 

“Was it awkward?”

 

“You mean, did he give me sad puppy dog eyes while Nancy glared at me the entire time? Yes.”

 

“Greg is going to have the accept the fact that you two are only meant to be co-parents. Friends, at best and even that’s pushing it.”

 

“It’s easier said than done. I think he and I don’t need any type of contact right now. He just had a baby a few months ago, he has bigger priorities.”

 

“I’m really proud of you, Annie,” Beth said. “You’ve shown a lot of restraint and maturity throughout this.”

 

“Yeah, even though I really didn’t want to.”

 

“But you did it anyway. And trust me, things will work out the way they’re supposed to.”

 

“That’s a little too vague and sugary for my liking, sis.”

 

“Why don’t you come over? I just ordered pizza, we can open a bottle of wine or two, and watch horrible movies.”

 

“Really? That sounds great, I’ll be over in...”

 

Beth stopped listening as the sound of a loud crash and scream filled the backyard. She looked up and saw Marcus, face down, clutching his arm. “Oh my God!”

 

“Beth? Beth, what’s wrong?”

 

“I have to call you back,” Beth said, hanging up. She leapt out of her seat and rushed over. “Guys, what happened?”

 

“We were playing freeze tag, and we were running around and Marcus fell!” Emma said quickly, not pausing to catch her breath.

 

Beth bent down and gently turned Marcus over. His arm was dangling, as if it was out of socket and he had a giant gash on his forehead. Tears were falling from his eyes, but he wasn’t wailing. Beth was shocked at the firm grasp he had on his emotions. She’d be a mess if the roles were reversed.

 

“Marcus sweetheart, can you move?”

 

“My arm hurts!”

 

Beth took a deep breath. “I’m going to take you to the hospital. Kenny, call your auntie Annie and tell her to come over right now! Call your aunt Ruby, too.”

 

“Okay, Mom.” Kenny ran off, heading inside to use the landline.

 

“As for the rest of you, go inside and listen to Kenny until Annie gets here.”

 

Beth watched as her kids all went inside. She scooped Marcus into her arms and ran off to her car, only stopping to grab her cell phone.

 

Rio was going to kill her.

 

* * *

 

“You need to stop pacing,” Rio ordered, watching as Beth tensely walked around the ER.

 

“I can’t.”

 

Rio stood up and walked over to Beth. He grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks. He was able to actually get a good look at her. Her eyes were shining with unspilled tears and he could actually feel the tension in her body.

 

He frowned. He didn’t like seeing her so upset. “Why are you crying, Elizabeth?”

 

“I’m not crying,” she argued stubbornly. But there was no point. Now that he had pointed it out, the waterworks started.

 

“Yeah, tears stream down my face for no reason all the time,” Rio quipped. He swiped his thumb across her cheek, catching the water. Beth leaned into his touch. “What’s the matter?”

 

“I feel awful!” Beth admitted. “Marcus got hurt because of me.”

 

“He’s a kid, they get hurt. Did you push him out of the treehouse?”

 

“What? Of course not!”

 

“Then it’s not your fault.” Rio wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Now stop crying.”

 

“Rio!” A loud voice pulled them out of their hug. Beth looked around and saw a petite brunette stalking over to them.

 

“Angelica,” Rio greeted back coolly. He seemed calm, but Beth could see his jaw clench.

 

“What the hell is going on? Why is my son in the hospital?”

 

And that’s when it clicked to Beth. This was Rio’s ex, Marcus’ mother. This wasn’t how she was supposed to meet her, in a hospital.

 

She was beautiful, Beth could admit that. Short, but not too short, maybe five-foot-four. Her curly light brown hair was short, falling just above her shoulders. And her brown eyes were huge and expressive. The emotion they were conveying? Pure, unadulterated rage. It sucked all the air out of room.

 

When Rio didn’t volunteer a reply, Beth stepped forward. “He was at my house and he fell out of my kids’ treehouse. I’m no doctor, but I think he broke his arm. And he had a cut on his head, he may need stitches.”

 

Angelica didn’t say anything, instead opting to look Beth up and down. Beth stood a bit straighter, not wanting to shrink under the intimidating gaze. She couldn’t cower and show weakness. Then there’d always be an unfair power balance.

 

“Who the _hell_ are you?”

 

“I’m Beth. Elizabeth, Elizabeth Boland.” Beth extended her hand for the other woman to shake. Angelica made no effort to do so.

 

“Oh! Rio, this weepy old white woman is the one you’ve been running around town with?”

 

Beth’s eyebrows shot up. _Weepy?_ _Old?_ Yes, she was white, but _old_ was a moniker she refused to take on.

 

“Angelica, cut it out,” Rio said, taking a step closer towards Beth.

 

“You have my son around a woman I’ve never met?“

 

“Yeah,” Rio said simply. “Ain’t no need to meet you.”

 

Angelica flinched, but quickly recovered. “And he gets hurt on her watch?”

 

“I don’t remember making such a fuss when he twisted his ankle at your stupid sister’s house.”

 

Angelica’s nostrils flared with anger. “Don’t you dare call my sister stupid!”

 

While the parents bickered, Beth stayed silent. She knew better than to get into a tug-o-war with feuding parents.

 

But she did notice an ER doctor walking towards them as Rio and Angelica as they went back and forth over which one was the worse parent.

 

“You guys are here for Marcus?” He asked.

 

That instantly got them to shut up. Angelica nodded. “Hi, I’m his mother, Angelica Ruiz.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Ruiz, I’m Doctor Kaplan, I’m handling your son’s case.”

 

“What’s wrong? Is he okay?”

 

“Marcus fell and hit his head. There is a gash, so he has to get a few stitches,” Dr. Kaplan explained. “He has a pretty mild concussion, but because he is so young, we want to keep him overnight for observation. He also dislocated his shoulder in the fall. We were able to put it back in place, and he’ll have to wear a brace for a month or two, but I do not foresee any major complications.”

 

Rio gripped Beth’s hand so hard, she thought she would lose feeling. He was scared. He’d never admit it, not even to her, but he was. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it encouragingly, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by Angelica.

 

“When can we see him?” Rio asked.

 

“He’s getting fitted for his arm sling right now in ER room 3 right now, I can take you there right now.”

 

“Thank you.” Angelica turned to Beth. “You can go now, I think you’ve done enough for today.”

 

“She’s staying,” Rio said, his voice firm.

 

“No, I get it. You guys are his parents, I’ll leave you alone.” When Rio didn’t immediately let go of her hand, she yanked it out of his strong grip. “Call me later if anything major happens, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Rio pulled Beth in again and kissed her one last time before walking off.

 

* * *

 

Hours had passed, Marcus was comfortably sleeping in his own room, and Angelica and Rio has hunkered down in uncomfortable chairs, ready to spend the night at their son’s bedside.

 

“You want something out of the vending machine?” Rio asked, breaking the silence. “Caf’s closed.”

 

Angelica shook her head. “I’m good.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’m fine, Rio.” The bite in her tone said otherwise.

 

“I’m sorry he got hurt on my watch.”

 

“He didn’t get hurt on your watch.” Rio rolled his eyes. He already knew where this conversation was going. “Because when you called me, you weren’t even with Marcus, you were at work.”

 

“I’m not having this conversation with you, not now.”

 

“Work is priority number one to you, it always has been, always will be.”

 

“You don’t complain when I pay tuition for that expensive ass private school we send Marcus to. Or when you get a duffel bag full of cash delivered to the doorstep of the house I bought you.”

 

“Am I supposed to lick your ass because you provide for your son, financially? By law, it’s really the least you could do. I’m talking about being present, which you weren’t! But thankfully your little girlfriend was.”

 

“Yeah, she was. And what about it?”

 

“How long you been bringing my son around her?”

 

“I’ve been bringing _my_ son around Elizabeth for months. Long before she and I even hooked up.”

 

“How long have you been seeing her?”

 

“Bout six months.”

 

_“_ And you weren’t going to tell me you were seeing someone?” Angelica pressed.

 

“No ‘cause it ain’t none of your business.”

 

“Yeah, I usually don’t give a rat’s ass about the bitches you decide to stick it in, but I think I deserve a heads up if one of them is going to be playing family with my kid,” Angelica hissed.

 

“Don’t call her a bitch.”

 

“And how convenient that only Marcus gets hurt. She has kids, but they all walk away unscathed while he’s in the hospital.”

 

“You’re trying to start shit, and you need to stop it. Beth has done nothing but be kind and fair to Marcus since she met him. He loves her kids, he loves her, I love her. She’s not going anywhere as long as I have a say so, so I suggest you get used to her presence.” Rio’s eyes darkened. “And don’t ever fix your mouth to call her out of her name again.”

 

Angelica’s eyes blazed but she stayed silent. She was pissed, but she knew not to poke the bear.

 

Rio stood and grabbed his jacket off of the chair he was previously sitting in. “I’ll be back.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Out. Away from you.”

 

He exited the room in a rush, nearly crashing into an orderly in the process. He walked silently until he was outside, the freezing Detroit weather hitting him like a ton of bricks. It had been hot during the day, why was it so fucking cold at night?

 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Beth’s number. It took her four rings, but she eventually picked up.

 

“Rio?”

 

“The one and only.”

 

“What’s up? Is everything okay with Marcus?”

 

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Rio assured her. “He’s out like a light right now.”

 

“Good. It’s midnight though.”

 

“Just wanted to hear your voice.”

 

“I was sleeping, so I probably sound awful right now.”

 

“Nah,” Rio protested. “You sound perfect to me.”

 

“Marcus is fine, but is everything okay with you? I know it’s been a stressful day.”

 

“Things with the baby mama were getting tense, so I had to step out and get some air. Marcus didn’t need to wake up and see that his parents strangled each other to death.”

 

“Good on you for having discernment and being the bigger person, even though it sucks.”

 

Rio chuckled, humorlessly. “Got that right, mama.”

 

“I know it’s not easy being cordial, especially in high stress situations.”

 

“Yeah,” Rio agreed. “And I’m sorry you had to meet her that way, under these circumstances.”

 

Beth gasped playfully. “Is the great Rio apologizing? To _moi_? I need to revel in this moment because it may never happen again.”

 

“Ha ha, you’re so funny.”

 

“I’m serious. You hate being wrong and admitting it.”

 

“So do you. Guess that’s why we drive each other crazy.”

 

“One of the many reasons.”

 

Rio heard Beth yawn on the other end. “And I’m sorry for waking you up.”

 

“It’s fine. You aren’t here tonight, so it’s nice to hear your voice.”

 

“I’ll let you go back to sleep, okay?”

 

“Okay. I’ll be there tomorrow, as soon as visiting hours are open.”

 

“Please do.”

 

“I know it’s easier said than done, but try to get some rest. And try to put on a united front with Marcus’ mom, for his sake. Deal?”

 

“Deal. Sweet dreams, darlin’.”

 

* * *

 

As promised, Beth was back at the hospital bright and early, a basket of various snacks nestled in the crook of her arm, a tray of drinks in her hands.

 

When she entered Marcus’ room, his face lit up when he saw her, and he flashed her a toothy smile. “Beth!”

 

“Hi buddy. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine.” He held out his arm for her to see his sling. “I have to wear this though. So I can’t use the monkey bars at recess.”

 

Beth frowned on his behalf. “That sucks, but this means you’ll have time to explore all the other cool things you can do at recess.”

 

Marcus pondered, having not thought about it in such an optimistic perspective. “Yeah! I can still do hopscotch!”

 

“There we go, you’re already looking at things on the bright side.” Beth placed the basket of goodies onto Marcus’ small bedside table. “I made all of your favorite treats, Marcus. Strawberry lemonade cupcakes, blueberry muffins, and extra crispy chocolate chip cookies.”

 

“Thank you, Beth!”

 

“You’re welcome.” Beth turned to Angelica. “I also packed a slice of rum cake in there for you. Extra heavy on the rum.”

 

Angelica’s eyes widened in shock. “You made all of this? Last night?”

 

“Yeah. _Someone_ who shall remain nameless called and woke me up,” Beth turned to Rio, who was silently standing in the corner of the room, “and I couldn’t go back to bed. When I can’t sleep, I bake.”

 

“Wow. Thank you.”

 

Beth shrugged. “Don’t mention it. I also got you some coffee. I didn’t know what you liked, so I hope plain black is okay. I made sure to grab tons of sugar.”

 

“Black is fine,” Angelica said, taking the cup Beth offered her.

 

“And a green tea with two pumps of honey for you, mister.” Beth walked over to Rio and gave him a cup.

 

Rio leaned over and kissed Beth’s cheek. “Thank you, Red.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

They all fell into an awkward silence, watching as Marcus aimlessly flipped through the channels of his television. The tension was so thick, it was actually becoming unbearable.

 

“I’m going to the vending machine,” Angelica announced, standing up. “Beth, come with me?”

 

“M-me?” Beth stammered.

 

“Yeah, you. There’s no one else named Beth in here.”

 

“Sure, I’ll go with you.”

 

The two women left the room. Beth didn’t know if she was walking towards her execution, but she remained firm. She wasn’t going to let Angelica make her sweat.

 

“I didn’t really want to go to the vending machine. I wanted to get you out of there so I could apologize,” Angelica started. “I was a huge bitch to you yesterday.”

 

“Apology not necessary. You’re a mom, you were scared, I get it. I’m actually more insulted you called me a weepy old white lady. I’m only 5 years older than Rio.”

 

Angelica held her hands up in mock surrender. “You were crying. But I’m sorry for that as well. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you.”

 

“Apology accepted.”

 

“You’re right, I was scared yesterday. Terrified. Hell, I’m still terrified. But that wasn’t a good reason to be mean.”

 

“Well, it’s already forgotten,” Beth promised.

 

“Can I ask you something, Beth?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“You know what Rio does right?”

 

“You mean, do I know about the three tattoo parlors and the bar that he owns? Yes. If you’re also talking about the other stuff he does, yes I know about that as well.”

 

“He told you?”

 

“I’ve known since the beginning. We met because I accidentally robbed him,” Beth explained, looking around. It was still early in the morning, so the hospital was quiet and empty, so thankfully no one heard her. “I work for him.”

 

“Really?” Angelica was shocked. Beth was a total Suzy Homemaker. How on earth did she end up working for Rio?

 

Beth gave the woman a curt nod. “I handle a very small part of the operation, but yeah. I know all about it.”

 

“You’re special,” Angelica said.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah, you. Rio and I did the off and on thing for nearly 14 years. We only stopped when I got pregnant. And yeah, we dated and casually saw other people in the interim, but I always had a hold over him. I’m the only woman who ever got close enough to know the real him. Until now.”

 

“And I’ve always been able to run off whatever little fling he has, but not now, not you. He’s not going to let me do it to you. It’s a different situation, one I’m not used to. You’re different. You’re special.“

 

Beth didn’t say anything, opting to look down at the ugly tiled floor. She didn’t want Angelica to see her blush.

 

“And he’s in it for the long haul. Are you?”

 

“Yeah,” Beth said with a nod. “Yeah, I’m in it for the long haul.”

 

“Good. So you’re a mom too?” Angelica asked, changing the subject. “How many?”

 

“Four.”

 

“Four? Oh my God.”

 

“Two boys, two girls. My eldest just made twelve, and he thinks he’s the coolest thing ever. My baby is five, going on twenty-five.” Beth laughed. “She’s a mess.”

 

“How do you manage?”

 

“Whiskey. Lots and lots of whiskey.”

 

Angelica laughed. “I can definitely get behind that, though I’m more of a tequila girl.”

 

* * *

 

It was later that evening when Beth and Rio finally made it home, it was much later that evening. All of the kids had already eaten leftover pizza and passed out in front of the television, as an animated Disney movie played on a loop in the background. Marcus has been discharged under the care of his mother. Rio promised to come visit him the bright and early the next morning.

 

Beth ordered Rio to take a shower, as he was wearing the same clothes as he was yesterday, and he spent over twenty-four hours in a hospital. He smelled like hospital disinfectant and hand sanitizer.

 

“Are you hungry?” Beth asked, once she heard the shower stop running. “We never got to eat our pizza yesterday.”

 

Rio stepped out of the en-suite wearing nothing but boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed. “You owe me a margherita pizza. Extra mozzarella, this time.”

 

“Pizza it is. I hope the kids don’t think this is going to be an every day thing. We’re getting back into routine tomorrow.”

 

“So we’ll order Thai food tomorrow.”

 

Beth crawled to the other side of bed and came up behind Rio, wrapping her arms around his stomach. “You got a problem with my cooking?”

 

“Not at all. I love your cooking.”

 

“Smart answer.” Beth pressed her cheek against his back, not caring that his skin was still cold and damp. “Are you tired?”

 

“Exhausted,” Rio answered truthfully. “I didn’t sleep at all yesterday.”

 

“I figured.”

 

“I’m just glad Marcus is okay. A little banged up, but he’s good.”

 

“I am too.” Beth could still sense that Rio was still anxious, but she didn’t press it. There wasn’t much you could say to a concerned and protective father.

 

“Are you okay?” Rio asked back. “Angelica kidnapped you for like 10 minutes.”

 

“Oh that? She just wanted to talk to me. She apologized for snapping at me yesterday.”

 

Rio was shocked. Angelica wasn’t one for apologizing. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. I get it. She’s a mama bear, first and foremost. And if my kids got hurt while they were with Dean, and one of his new flavors of the month was at the hospital, I don’t think I’d be in the best mood either.”

 

“You aren’t just a flavor of the month to me.”

 

“I know,” Beth said softly. “I’m just saying.”

 

“Let me know if she gives you any problems, yeah?”

 

“I don’t think she will.”

 

“But tell me if she does. She has a tendency to steamroll over people.”

 

Beth nodded, even though Rio couldn’t see it. “I will.”

 

“Now no more talking about Angelica.” Rio shook Beth off of his back and turned around so he was hovering over her. He propped himself up using his elbows, using one free hand to grip Beth by the waist.

 

“Well, what do you wanna talk about?” Beth said, her voice dropping an octave, assuming this was foreplay. Very soon into their relationship did Beth learn that despite Riobeing quiet in most aspects of life, he was extremely vocal during sex. Dirty talk, moans of appreciation, compliments, the works. It was a culture shock because Dean was always quiet, in his own solipsistic bubble.

 

Rio stared down at Beth’s face, scanning her features. “I love you, Elizabeth.”

 

It felt like all the air had been taken out of her lungs. That was really the last thing she expected him to say.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you,” Rio repeated. “I’m in love with you.”

 

This thing with them started out white hot. Nothing but sex whenever they had a moment alone. They were attracted to each other, and Beth just wanted to blow off some steam after the divorce. After her chaotic and traumatizing relationship with Dean, Beth was fully okay with never being in a relationship again.

 

But before either of them had realized it, Rio was spending most nights at her house, their kids became close, she was making room for his things to be placed in her closet, he was taking Kenny to swimming lessons and Jane to ballet, and she suddenly couldn’t picture life without him in it. They were in a full blown relationship, even though neither of them expressly confirmed it out loud.

 

“I realized that I said it yesterday when I was talking to Angelica,” Rio continued. “So I thought you should know.”

 

“You told your baby’s mom you love me,” Beth teased in a singsong voice. She could see Rio’s cheeks turning red despite his best effort to remain calm and collected. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. “I love you too.”

 

“You ain’t gotta say it back.”

 

“I’m saying it because I want to, and it’s true.”

 

Rio’s lip curled up in a faint smile. He bent down and kissed Beth. “Were you just waiting on me to say it first?”

 

“Oh yeah. It was a total power move,” Beth said sarcastically. She giggled as Rio’s lips moved from her mouth to her neck. “I won. I own you now.”

 

“You always did.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I expected it to be. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
